


Te elijo y te volvería a elegir.

by JesseLBlack



Series: Hijos de Isak y Even [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Discusiones, Even es un buen padre amoroso, Implied Mpreg, Isak embarazado y gruñon, Isak se preocupa mucho, Lucas!OC, M/M, Mathias!OC, Mención de aborto, Oneshot, canon de la temporada 3, depresión, embarazo adolescente, evak con dos hijos, familia, mención de divorcio, mención de embarazo, mpreg evak, no es un omegaverse, peleas de pareja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak tiene 17 años cuando se entera que está esperando un hijo de su reciente novio Even. Al parecer Even está feliz con la noticia, pero mientras pasa el tiempo minuto a minuto las cosas se complican entre Even e Isak, sobre todo cuando Even pierde su empleo e Isak queda embarazado de nuevo.Mpreg. Sin Omegaverse.





	Te elijo y te volvería a elegir.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo un fic, no es A/B/O ni nada por el estilo, simplemente los hombres pueden quedar embarazados como las mujeres. Si no te gustan este tipo de fic no lo leas, no necesito clases de biología ni nada, la ficción es ficción y uno puede inventar sus propias cosas.
> 
> Gracias.
> 
> Es un universo alternativo donde pasan las mayorías de las cosas de la temporada 3.  
> Por favor, lean los tags porque son IMPORTANTES.

**_21 de diciembre de 2016. 21:21 am._ **

****

—Even, tengo algo que decirte —comentó Isak mientras se acomodó un poco más en el asiento. Even estaba en el mismo sillón con la mano estirada en el control remoto mirando la pantalla, estaban viendo Narcos. Even giró su cabeza un poco y lo miró, Isak se ve muy nervioso, juega con sus dedos y parece estar a punto de llorar, lo que alerta bastante a Even—. No sé como decírtelo, he estado dando vueltas al asunto un montón de tiempo y yo todavía tengo 17 años y estoy en la escuela —esto debía ser bastante grave, la voz de Isak se quebraba a medida que lo comentaba—. Y a penas llevamos ¿cuánto? Menos de un mes estables o algo así.

—Isak, me estas asustando —susurró Even, Isak giró la cabeza para verlo.

—Yo también estoy asustado Even —comentó Isak—. Yo estoy muy asustado porque estoy....estoy esperando un bebé.

Even no dijo nada, él miró a Isak sorprendido. No es como si no hubiera posibilidades que eso pasara, la última vez que lo habían hecho había sido con preservativos, pero esa noche en el hotel de lujo donde lo había llevado para mantener relaciones sexuales —estando él en su etapa maníaca— no se habían cuidado y a ninguno de los dos pareció realmente importarle. Una vez no embaraza o eso pensaron ellos. Even soltó un suspiro y tomó las manos de Isak entre las suyas para darle apoyo.

—No te preocupes Isak, podremos con esto —no estaba en discusión en la cabeza de Even la posibilidad de abortar o dar en adopción, Even quería tener a su hijo, pero no sabía si Isak lo quería también como él.

—Somos jóvenes. Yo no he terminado la escuela y tú......bueno...

Even negó con la cabeza, es verdad que las cosas se complicarían un poco, tampoco él había dejado la escuela y recientemente estaba buscando trabajo para poder mudarse con Isak a algún lado barato, pero todo se había desmoronado en cuestión de segundos, traer una vida al mundo era muy arriesgado para ellos, para su situación reciente y aunque ahora estaba bien, podía estar muy mal en cuestión de segundos.  
Even no quería que Isak sintiera que había arruinado su vida, porque un hijo jamás la debería arruinar ¿o sí? Pero tenía muchas cosas en contra a parte que Isak era muy joven para enfrentar algo así.

—Podemos con esto, mis padres ayudarán lo prometo.....

—No es solo tus padres, Even, es toda la dinámica que tenemos, claramente no puedo continuar aquí viviendo con Eskild, Linn y Noora, no puedo seguir así, mi futuro....

—Podemos con esto, puedes estudiar y yo puedo cuidar al bebé y trabajar, puedo trabajar desde casa, sabes que edito videos y grabo, saco fotos, conseguir un trabajo más hogareño como para que puedas ir a la universidad....no te preocupes, Isak —Even lo besó y aunque Isak sabía que debería continuar discutiendo sobre el asunto, prefirió no hacerlo.

—Tenemos el próximo mes para decidir. Si saque bien los cálculos, tengo menos de 20 días, por lo tanto aun podemos discutir sobre el aborto —Even solo asintió, sabía que no era su cuerpo sino el de Isak y él tendría la decisión final por más que Even le vendiera un mundo ideal de colores. No dijeron nada más y se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios días.

**4 de Marzo de 2017. 7:20 am.**

Habían decidido —si se podía decir 'decidido'— quedarse con el bebé, no fue fácil, pero Even le presentó a Isak todo un cronograma y demás ideas para poder conservar al niño. "Podremos con esto" le decía. Durante la mañana Isak iría al colegio y él se quedaría en la casa cocinando, limpiando y cuidando al bebé, dado que el niño nacería agosto-septiembre, eso significa que él ya estaría libre de la escuela y podría estar trabajando. Ese era el siguiente punto, mientras Isak aun estaba embarazado, Even consiguió un trabajo en KB. También Isak había encontrado en el mercado de pulgas un departamento bastante pequeño, pero iría bien para los tres mientras se acomodaban, los padres de Isak ayudarían, pero solamente pagándole los estudios universitarios y el alquiler, de lo demás se tenía que encargar Even, por lo que comida, gastos médicos y todo lo demás salía del sueldo de Even.

—Bebé gay, ¿es realmente necesario? —preguntó Eskild, Even lo miró desde el sillón, luego volvió a su celular.

—Es MUY necesario —el vientre de Isak continuaba plano, eso le hacía más fácil el trabajo para desplazarse de un lado al otro—. El bebé nacerá en seis meses y no puede nacer en un lugar lleno de personas, ruido, gente entrando y saliendo.

—Bebé gay, realmente te preocupas demasiado, no me sorprendería que llegaras a los treinta años lleno de arrugas —Isak lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Eskild no le dio importancia.

—¡Mira Even! —señaló el menor, Even apartó sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo en el celular y se levantó para ir por Isak—. Es bastante accesible, mis padres podrán pagarlo.

—¿No crees que es demasiado pequeño? Es un mono ambiente. Tendremos un bebé, necesitará su propio espacio.

—No podemos pensar en lujos y espacios ahora, tenemos que pensar en vivir solos en estos momentos —indicó.

—Nosotros podríamos ayudarte con el bebé —dice Linn desde su lugar—. No hace falta que te mudes.

—Tiene razón Linn.

—Yo NECESITO mudarme —indicó nuevamente Isak—. Necesito estudiar, tranquilidad.

—Con un bebé no podrás obtener mucha tranquilidad —Eskild alzó los hombros y suspiró, Even sonrió e Isak bufó, tenían razón pero nunca se las daría.

—Además es hora que Noora recupere su cuarto ¿no creen? —indicó y señaló a la chica rubia que dormía en el sofá regularmente, pero que ahora hacía el desayuno.

—Si es por mí, no te preocupes, tú tendrás un bebé y es lo más importante ahora.

—Es bueno saber que tendremos su ayuda ¿verdad Isak? —pero Isak estaba tan concentrado que no respondió.

**7 de Marzo de 2017. 15:15.**

La primera gran ecografía de Isak fue algo emocionante para él y Even, se sintió tan real, tan suave, tan increíble escuchar el pequeño corazoncito de su hija o hijo, aun no habían hablado sobre eso, aunque se habían hecho los estudios pertinentes de rutina para saber si el bebé tendría alguna deformación física o enfermedad congénita, pero ninguno quiso saber realmente lo que sería, a pesar de estar ansiosos y emocionados, quería que fuera sorpresa. Isak no tenía un 'pálpito' y Even tampoco, por lo que a ninguno se preguntó sobre ello hasta poco tiempo antes que el bebé naciera. Ellos prefieren referirse a su niño/a como _Babyen_.

Están cansados, pero arrastran sus pies hasta el hospital, sección obstetricia. La mujer es muy dulce, ella sabe cómo tratar a alguien tan ansioso y apresurado como Isak, por lo que cuando enciende el aparato y se escuchan los primeros latidos, ella es la primera en tomar la mano ansiosa de Isak entre las suyas y apretarla.

—Es tu bebé —comentó la mujer con la mirada más dulce del mundo. Even se queda sin aliento, no puede creer que esos latidos son de sus bebés.

—¿Está bien? Suena muy agitado —comentó con miedo Isak, la mujer asintió.

—No te preocupes, son los latidos de un bebé completamente sano.

Isak se da el gusto de llorar y por primera vez entiende los sentimientos de su madre cuando él la dejó sola, seguramente debe ser terrible para una madre saber que tu hijo te abandona por tus problemas mentales, pero Isak ahora lo sabe, nunca dejará de amar a su hijo, el amor de una madre a su hijo es incondicional como su amor por su pequeño bebé. Isak miró a Even y lloró, lloró porque le permitió sentir esto por primera vez, porque ahora siente todo más fuerte, puede comprender todo de diferente manera y quiere que Even también lo sienta como lo siente él.

—¿Puedo llevarme el audio? —comentó Even, la mujer asintió e Isak lo miró arqueando la ceja—. Lo necesito en mi celular cada vez que estoy deprimido.

Isak entonces sonrió. Even será un excelente padre.

**4 de Julio de 2017. 14:30.**

Ya para cuando estaba atravesando su séptimo mes, Isak sentía que quería morir. Cumplió 18 años hace relativamente poco y aunque pasó su cumpleaños rodeado de amigos y familia, no podía moverse como quisiera, incluso estaban pensando desde el colegio permitirle cursas sus materias en casa dado a la imposibilidad que tenía pasa subir las escaleras. Pero Isak no podía estar más feliz, vivía en una casa pequeña pero hermosa, tenía un novio precioso y un bebé que nacería en dos meses, estaba feliz.

—¿Quieres algo de KB? —preguntó Even. Isak negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, solo quiero descansar hoy ¿a qué hora llegas? —preguntó Isak.

—Llego a las 20 horas —dijo con una sonrisa dulce—. Si tienes algo, llámame al celular ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo....

**27 de Agosto de 2017. 21:00**

Lo despertó el dolor, el terrible dolor angustiante en su vientre y cuando sus ojos se abrieron estaba completamente mojado. Se habían acostado bastante temprano porque Isak estaba cansado. Even se movió entre las mantas e Isak quiso moverlo, quiso llamarlo, pero no podía porque se estaba quebrando por dentro. Eso significaba que estaba a punto de nacer su bebé.  
Ya tenían la cuna al lado de su cama, en ese pequeño estrecho lugar apenas había espacio, pero era lo único que habían podido conseguir.  
Entonces Isak logró tocarlo y con un quejido de dolor sollozó, Even se despertó de inmediato y supo que algo estaba pasando.

—El bebé va a nacer —susurró Isak como pudo.

Even se apuró, ya tenía preparada la maleta del bebé, por lo que fue fácil empacar. Isak aprovechó para ponerse un pantalón de chándal nuevo. Hacía un calor agobiante, por lo que Isak solamente dormía en bóxers.  
El camino al hospital fue duro, Even tuvo que pedir un auto y escuchar los gritos de Isak, sus sollozos.

Ahora los dos estaban en el hospital, Isak dentro del quirófano y Even temblando afuera, Jonas, Mahdi y Magnus habían llegado a los quince minutos luego de un llamado angustiante de Even. Quería ver a su bebé pronto, quería abrazarlo en su pecho y besarlo todo el tiempo, no pasó casi nada de tiempo, todo era minuto a minuto.

Y fue entonces cuando el 27 de agosto a las 21:21 se escuchó el llanto del bebé más hermoso que Even hubiera imaginado. Se enteraron unos minutos después que era un varón y había nacido 21:21, algo que hizo sonreír a el muchacho.

El bebé era precioso, tenía incipiente cabellera rubia pero sus ojos aun nublados no se abrían. Even pensó que podría morir de amor en ese instante, cuando vio a su pequeño niño y sacó su teléfono para grabar cada detalle de su bebé. Even tenía pensado hacer un video de su bebé cuando este cumpliera más edad y subirla a su canal de youtube como había hecho con el video de Isak.

**1 de septiembre de 2017. 8:30**

Even era el padre más hermoso y cariñoso que Isak podría haber imaginado alguna vez. Estaba completamente pegado a su bebé y cada vez que el niño lo necesitaba él era el primero en levantarse, incluso antes que Isak siquiera abra los ojos.

Decidieron llamarlo **_Mathias Jonas Bech Næsheim-Valtersen_**. Mathias es muy apegado a sus padres, necesita siempre de ellos y duerme en el pecho de Even casi siempre.

Esa vez el bebé descansaba en el pecho desnudo de Even, había comenzado a crecerle un poco más de cabello en la cabeza y los ojos eran idénticos como los de Isak, por lo que Even no podía estar más enamorado de su niño. Cuando Isak se dio la vuelta para mirar a Even, este giró su cabeza un poco más angustiado.

—Tengo miedo de algo —comentó Even, Isak frunció el ceño—. Tengo miedo que él sea como yo.

—¿Cómo tú? —preguntó Isak sin entender.

—Bipolar.

Isak se quedó, miró al bebé y luego a Even. Estiró su mano para acariciar a su bebé y se quedó pensando también, Even tenía razón, al ser hijo de un muchacho con trastorno bipolar, había un porcentaje que el bebé pueda serlo.

—No lo sé —musitó Isak y cerró los ojos—. Y si llega a pasar eso, estaremos juntos en esto ¿sabes? Como familia.

—Oh.... —musitó.

Isak no sabía que las cosas se volverían más complicadas cada vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**7 de septiembre del 2018. 14:30**

Era la tercera vez, luego del nacimiento de Mathias, que Even tenía un episodio depresivo. Los primeros meses con el bebé habían sido complicados pero tolerables, ahora que Mathias podía caminar por sus propios medios no era fácil frenarlo, sobre todo porque adquiría fuerza a medida que se arrastraba por el piso. Isak había terminado sus estudios recientemente en el colegio Nissen y estaba dispuesto a entrar a la NTNU, pero eso significaba al menos una hora de viaje ida y vuelta, además de varias horas fuera de la casa, todo empeoró incluso más cuando Even se quedó sin trabajo y posteriormente se desató su manía terminando en lo de ahora, un episodio depresivo donde apenas se podía levantar del sillón y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Isak llevaba una canasta con ropa sucia de aquí para allá, mientras que Mathias jugaba en el suelo con sus autitos y ositos de peluche. Usualmente cuando Even tenía sus episodios depresivos, siempre había alguien que le daba una mano a Isak —Jonas, Mahdi y Magnus o a veces Noora y Eskild— pero en este día nadie estaba disponible para cuidar al niño mientras Isak hacía sus quehaceres domésticos y para empeorar aun más todo, se había sentido horriblemente mal toda la semana y no quería hacerse la prueba de embarazo y descubrir que otra "alegría" llegaría al hogar, trataba de ignorar todo eso, pero los vómitos matutinos se lo recordaban.

Estaba cansado, sin poder seguir la carrera de sus sueños, sin dinero y viviendo de prestado de sus padres y amigos, con un novio que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era deprimirse aun más hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Era una mierda.

Fue aun más mierda cuando un sobre ingresó por debajo de la puerta. Isak miró hacia el piso y vio la boleta de la renta, estaban en números rojos con el pago de la luz y el gas, ahora una nueva preocupación estaba ingresando en su cabeza y golpeando firmemente contra su cráneo.

Dejó la cesta y buscó la boleta en el suelo para ver lo que debía, suspiró.

—Es más de 22 mil coronas —masculló y arrojó a la pequeña mesa—. Entre la energía eléctrica y toda esta mierda —quería llorar, tenía diecinueve años y nunca pensó que tendría que lidear con todo eso a una edad tan joven—. Tendré que pedir a mis padres o a los tuyos ¡mierda!

Pero Even no respondía, usualmente cuando estaba en su etapa depresiva apenas podía respirar. Isak giró hacia él y lo miró, seguía observando el techo como si buscara las respuestas. Luego se torna a su hijo que se encuentra jugando aun, despreocupado del mundo.

—Tenemos que mudarnos con tus padres, debemos aceptar esto —murmuró, sabía que Even no lo escuchaba—. ¡Mierda Even!

Y se derrumbó, se derrumbó porque no sabía que hacer y Even no ayudaba, ni siquiera podía culparlo dado que estaba enfermo.

Isak se sitió solo con muchos problemas, solo y abandonado con muchas deudas, triste, devastado con un bebé de un año y mucha agonía en su cabeza.

**22 de noviembre de 2018. 15:30**

Con cinco meses de gestación Isak se mudó con Even a la casa de la familia Bech Næsheim quienes lo ayudaron bastante, eso hizo que Isak pudiera estudiar un poco e ir a la universidad como quería, sabía que su hijo estaría al cuidado de Sigrid y Jan, por lo que no debía tampoco preocuparse por Even, el cual continuaba con una profunda depresión por haber perdido su trabajo. Los ojos del muchacho ya no eran tan brillantes como antes e Isak tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Mathias lo necesitaba y él bebé en camino lo necesitaba. No pensó que iba a poder con todo.

Even se estaba perdiendo los mejores años en la vida de Mathias, cuando era dócil y amoroso, antes de convertirse en un adolescente rebelde como alguna vez lo fueron ellos. Jan y Sigrid eran muy buenos, ellos siempre estaban pendientes de todo y ayudaban económicamente a su hijo, lo cual hizo que Even comenzara a levantarse un poco más y jugar con Mathias cada vez que podía hacerlo, además de comer y bañarse como un ser humano común.

Y entonces Even comenzó a jugar con su hijo y dar vueltas con él por toda la casa mientras intentaba que su depresión se fuera a la mierda y lo dejara en paz, eso fue lo que vio Isak cuando regresó de sus estudios, un Even mucho más activo que antes, lo que hizo florecer en su corazón nuevos pensamientos, tal vez no todo estaba perdido para ellos.

—Isak —susurró Even con su hijo de un año en brazos, el chico se acercó a Even y le besó—. ¿Estás embarazado?

—¿No lo notaste? —Isak se sorprendió, usualmente cuando Even estaba deprimido tenía un poco de consciencia de su alrededor y de los demás, nunca estaba completamente ido, pero esta vez Even había ignorado su vientre.

—Lo siento, tal vez, no recuerdo mucho —él alzó los hombros.

Isak pensó que no importaba, todo iría bien.

**13 de febrero de 2019. 21:21**

Y un 13 de febrero a las 21:21 nuevamente dio a luz a su segundo hijo, este con el nombre de **_Lucas Thomas Bech Næsheim-Valtersen_**. Even estaba allí con él, como había estado cuando nació Mathias, pero las cosas no habían mejorado lo suficiente como pensó Isak que lo haría. Cuando vio a su segundo bebé en sus brazos, observó aquellos rizos dorados que salían de su cabecita y volvió a levantar su mirada para ver a su hijo Mathias, supo que su vida iba a cambiar para siempre de rumbo.

Lucas y Mathias ahora necesitaban un padre 100% listo, necesitaban contención, necesitaban amor y necesitaban que él estuviera disponible. Su carrera recientemente nueva se estaba desvaneciendo en sus dedos, ahora no podía darse el lujo de estudiar y dejar a ambos niños al cuidado de sus abuelos, ellos tenían que conseguir trabajo y ellos tenían que madurar. Esto era...

—Un nuevo capítulo —susurró besando la frente de su hijo menor. Even se quedó hipnotizado, era el segundo hijo de ambos y son hermosos. Even no podía estar más feliz con tener a sus hijos con él, pero no comprendía que Isak era una bomba a punto de hacer explosión, tuvo que pasar 3 años para que lo comprendiera completamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sábado, 2 de octubre de 2021.**

**9:30 hs.**

Jan jugaba con Mathias y Lucas —de 4 y 2 años respectivamente— en el patio, se había convertido en un especie de sostén ahora que Even era solamente un maldito helecho tirado en el sillón. Pasaba su tiempo en la computadora haciendo cualquier mierda artística que se le ocurriera, dibujando, inhalando y exhalando, no lo podía culpar porque estaba enfermo e Isak, se hacía cargo de todo.

A la mañana usualmente llevaba a los niños al jardín —y a Lucas al maternal—, luego trabajaba por tiempo parcial como secretario de un abogado que era un especie de psicópata sublimado que torturaba a casi todo el personal. A la tarde estudiaba lo más que podía y más tarde ayudaba a la familia de Even con los quehaceres de la casa, durante la noche cuidaba a sus niños hasta que se durmieran en el sillón y posteriormente los cambiaba y los acostaba a cada uno. Cuando alguno se enfermaba, Isak los subía al auto y le pedía a Jan que lo acompañe al hospital o tal vez a Jonas que acababa de volver de graduarse en sus estudios en el extranjero. 

Isak no podía quejarse, tenía dos hermosos niños muy sanos: Mathías era muy parecido a Even salvo que tenía ojos verdes como él, llevaba su cabellera espesa hacia atrás como un pequeño James Dean y era bastante artístico igual que su padre. Lucas era más malhumorado como él, sus rizos eran perfectos detrás de sus orejas y de un tono rubio muy parecido al suyo, sus ojos eran celestes como Even pero su rostro era parecido al de él, salvo por los labios anchos de Even que el niño había heredado. Los pequeños eran hermosos, dos tesoros de la naturaleza bien creados e Isak estaba orgulloso de ellos, de lo que no estaba orgulloso era de la actitud de Even, de su forma de actuar últimamente, su poca confianza en sí mismo y su poca ambición. Even no había logrado nada en todos estos años y aunque Isak jamás lo presionó, este debería ser el ultimatum. Estaba estresado, estaba malhumorado y al borde de un ataque de nervios, ya no podía aguantar más.

—¡BASTA! —golpeó la cesta de ropa contra el piso hasta romperla, sus hijos que estaba fuera con su abuelo se asustaron y tanto Sigrid como Even lo miraron con espanto—. Estoy harto, realmente estoy cansado de esta mierda, Even.

Sigrid miró a su esposo, el cual tomó a sus dos nietos en brazos para retirarse al cuarto y jugar con ellos fuera del escándalo de sus padres, Sigrid lo siguió, no era la primera vez que Even e Isak tenían una discusión.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡DE TI Y DE MI! De esta mierda entre nosotros —exclamó, Even se sorprende, es la primera vez que Isak describe su relación como 'mierda', parece enfadado, furioso—. Estoy cansado de tu poca ambición, de tu depresión ¡Hola, tierra llamando a Even! Tenemos dos hijos aquí —señaló, Even se relamió los labios.

—¿De qué mierda....?

—Even, ya no puedo seguir así, realmente ya no puedo —sollozó, tragándose su llanto contenido, pero no pudo, Isak estaba al borde de la locura, había retenido tres años de esto, tres años de estas mierdas desde que Even perdió su trabajo y comenzó con esto—. No puedo vivir así Even, no puedo vivir de prestado, no puedo vivir siendo acosado y torturado por un imbécil solamente por unas coronas que necesitamos para vivir y no seguir exprimiendo a tu familia y a la mía —señaló su vestimenta—. ¡MIRAME! Ya ni siquiera me ocupo de mi, tengo tres o cuatro kilos de más luego de haber dado a luz a Lucas, no puedo siquiera peinar bien mi cabello y lo he dejado largo porque ni siquiera tengo tiempo para cortar mi cabello, mi ropa parece oler mal todo el tiempo ¡odio esto! Odio esta vida....cuando estuvimos juntos, dijimos que nos tomaríamos todo minuto a minuto, pero ya no puedo....no puedo.... —se cubrió el rostro con sus manos para llorar tranquilo.

—Isak...yo...lo lamento... —Even se acercó, pero Isak se alejó como si fuera una corriente eléctrica.

—¡No me toques! —exclamó—. No hemos tenido sexo en ¿cuánto? Diez meses o más, creo que la última vez que nos tocamos sexualmente fue cuando concebimos a Lucas....no lo sé, ya no lo recuerdo.

Even bajó su mirada, Isak tenía razón.

—Solo quiero una vida normal, una vida como la que soñamos juntos cuando mirábamos el techo y nos drogábamos, ya no somos niños Even, tenemos dos niños allí —señaló la habitación de los pequeños—. No quiero seguir viviendo con tus padres y si esto no cambia yo.....yo....

—¿Tú que? —preguntó, temiendo.

—Yo me iré.... —comentó, mordiéndose la mejilla de la parte interior—. Me iré, Even....y me llevaré a Mathias y Lucas conmigo porque....desde que estamos aquí, soy el único que se preocupa por ellos.... —Isak fue pulsante, fue hiriente y mirando nuevamente a Even de arriba a abajo se retiró al cuarto que compartían.

Even sabía que esa noche no dormiría en la habitación.

**21:21**

Even se acurrucó en un extremo de una habitación vacía y lloró. Era la primera vez que sentía estaba por perder a Isak y eso le rompía el corazón. Se abrazó a sus largas piernas y desgarró toda su garganta, no podía seguir así, si lo hacía, Isak lo dejaría y eso solamente lo mataría. Even sabía que sin Isak moriría, literalmente moriría, por más que estuviera rodeado de gente que lo amara y lo cuidara, Even no podía soportar la idea que Isak y sus hijos no estuvieran a su lado. Entonces una pequeña manito acarició su espeso cabello y levantó la mirada para ver a sus dos hijos.

Mathias y Lucas eran tan grandes y pequeños a la vez, eran altos para su edad —cosa que habían heredado de sus dos padres— sus cabellos eran oro puro y sus ojos tan claros como las piedras más preciosas. Con sus manitas acariciaron las mejillas empapadas de Even y lo envolvieron con sus brazos.

—Papi está enojado, pero ya pasará......siempre pasa —dijo el mayor de sus ojos.

—Papá te amamo —susurró con su lengua infantil el más joven de ellos. Even abrazó a los niños con fuerza los besó con mucho entusiasmo y los aferró a su cuerpo como cuando eran unos bebes.

—Papá también los ama.....todo pasará, todo pasará.... —susurró entre sollozos, los niños lo abrazaron más.

—Papá, no llores, a papi no le gusta verte llorar, lo pondrás triste —indicó Mathias. Even sonrió.

**4 de Octubre de 2021. 8:35.**

Cuando Isak se despertó, luego que su alarma no sonara, se levantó con su pijama y corrió hacia la habitación de sus hijos para despertarlos, pero las camas ya estaban armadas.  


—Sigrid —dijo susurrando, en respuesta.

—¿Yo qué? —la mujer abrió la puerta de su cuarto, estaba somnolienta y en pijamas, Isak se le volcó el corazón.

—¿Tú no....tú no levantaste a los niños? —preguntó Isak, estaba con el corazón en la boca ahora mismo.

—No, tú siempre lo haces.

—No están....los niños no están —se desesperó, Sigrid abrió los ojos y sintió como Jan salía detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Mis hijos! ¡NO ESTAN EN EL CUARTO! —exclamó volviéndose loco, Isak inmediatamente corrió a la cocina y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a los niños cambiados y tomando su leche mientras Even le servía un poco de pan tostado y cereales—. E.....Even.

—No deberías gritar temprano.....mis padres se podrían despertar —murmuró sacándose el delantal—. Ya hice lo de la lavandería, también el desayuno y cambié a los niños, tomaré el auto y los llevaré.

—¿Qué....por qué? —la boca de Isak no podía estar más grande.

—Tienes razón Isak....fue un imbécil contigo todo este tiempo y quería pedirte perdón —murmuró acercándose y cerrando la boca de su novio con un suave gesto empujando su mandíbula hacia arriba—. No he hecho nada por ti en todos estos años, ¡por dios! Ni siquiera me había enterado que estabas embarazado de Lucas hace unos tres años atrás....

—Tú.....tú hiciste esto por mi —señaló Isak, sorprendido.

—Haría todo por ti, Isak....así deba bajar la luna, las estrellas.....porque no puedo, no puedo....no puedo vivir con la puta idea que desaparezcas de mi vida para siempre —murmuró Even, los ojos se le ponen vidriosos e Isak comprende.

—Yo.....mis palabras del otro día....

—No digas nada, no hace falta...

—¡No, no, no! Espera —tomó las manos de Even antes que se alejara—. Yo en serio lo siento, no sabía lo que decía, estaba tan....pero tan cansado y estresado que no sabía lo que decía....yo no...yo nunca.... —se detuvo, los ojos fuertes de Even lo miraron—. Yo....NUNCA....vuelvo a decir, NUNCA....me iría de tu lado....Te elijo....y te volvería a elegir mil veces.

—Pero el sábado.... —indicó, Isak le tapó la boca con un dedo.

—El sábado estaba estresado, el sábado fue el sábado.....pero hoy es hoy.... —Isak abrazó a Even por la cintura y apoyó su oreja en el pecho, Even había crecido aun más luego que Isak se estancó en el metro ochenta—. Te amo, te amaré por toda la eternidad y lo sabes....no me escuches, yo también tengo mis episodios de locura.

—Isak.... —susurró y lo abrazó más fuerte—. Mi amor, no sabes lo desesperado que estaba, no sabes lo angustiado que estaba con pensar siquiera no tenerte un segundo en mi vida...lo siento, yo te juro, te lo juro, seré el mejor hombre de todos, nos mudaremos, tendremos todo lo que quieres y más.

—No, no necesito eso —Isak se separó y apoyando su mentón en el pecho de Even le miró a los ojos—. Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí.

**21 de diciembre de 2021.**

**21:21.**

La navidad siempre era un hermoso momento para disfrutar, Isak y Even estaban cerca de ello. Luego de la pequeña charla que tuvieron, ambos estuvieron dispuestos a relajarse. Con ayuda de Sigrid, Jan, Marianne y Tarje, los chicos pudieron alquilar un departamento con dos habitaciones, eso aligeraba algunas cosas entre ellos y le daba más intimidad. Isak dejó su trabajo y se concentró en terminar sus estudios, mientras que Even trabajaba en una pequeña productora como creativo y ganaba bastante bien dado a su edición y sus excelentes ideas, había sido un trabajo caído del cielo justo dos días después de su conversación y eso hizo que Isak pudiera tener más tiempo para relajarse y cortar su pelo —aunque no mucho, a Even le empezó a gustar ver a Isak con una coleta corta detrás—. Los niños iban al jardín todos los días, Even los llevaba e Isak los pasaba a buscar de regreso, luego los cuatro se sentaban y miraban alguna película de disney.

Los niños ya estaban durmiendo, Isak terminaba de limpiar la mesa donde habían comido y Even metía todos sus documentos en su mochila para mañana.

—Isak, ¿podrías por favor alcanzarme algo? —preguntó Even. Isak giró.

—¿De dónde?

—De la alacena por favor —dijo Even, Isak se retiró a la cocina y el muchacho miró hacia el pasillo donde los niños estaban despiertos, hace un gesto con la cabeza y ambos caminan hacia él.

—¿Qué cosa debo buscar en la alacena, Even? —dijo una vez que volvió un poco gruñón y notó a sus dos hijos despiertos.

—¡SORPRESA! —dijeron al unísono los niños.

—¿Sorpresa de qué? —comentó Isak—. Ustedes deberían estar dormidos.

—¿Y perdernos la sorpresa? —preguntó Mathias.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —nuevamente cuestionó Isak.

—¿Qué hora es? —Isak giró para ver a Even, que estaba mirándolo expectante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué hora es? —Isak arqueó una ceja, miró su reloj de pulsera.

—21:21.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió Even e Isak asintió.

—Sí ¿qué hay con es-? —Isak no pudo continuar, vio a Even acercarse a él y ponerse de rodillas—. ¿Even?

—El 21:21 es importante para nosotros ¿verdad? —musitó—. Fue la primera vez que me atreví a besarte, la primera vez que decidimos ser novios, la primera vez que sufrimos juntos. Fue un día como hoy, cuando me dijiste que seríamos padres.....fue 21:21 en el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo y luego del segundo. 21:21 fue la primera vez que lloré por ti, que pensé que estábamos rotos.....21 y 21...

—Papi, ya casi son 22, apura —comentó Mathias.

—Oh sí.... —sacó de su bolsillo una cajita y la abrió—. Isak, cásate conmigo.

—Even..... —apretó sus labios—. Yo.....sí quiero, quiero, siempre....siempre Even.

Even se levantó y abrazó a Isak, lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

No importa en cuantos universos paralelos vivan. En todos y cada uno de ellos, a las 21:21...Isak y Even compartían un beso, ahora, como dos personas unidas para siempre.

—Te elijo....y te volvería a elegir.

**Fin.**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado.

El Jonas de Mathias JONAS Bech Næsheim es por Jonas, el amigo de Isak. El THOMAS de Lucas THOMAS es solamente porque a Even le gustaba.

Mathías es unido a su padre Even porque tienen muchas cosas en común, incluso cuando Mathías crece y se vuelve un adolescente, es un Even 2.0.

Ninguno de los dos niños padece bipolaridad, pero pueden tener etapas depresivas más común que otros niños, por lo que Even e Isak tienen que consultar psicólogos y psiquiatras por si las dudas.

Even e Isak vivieron felices para siempre hasta que se hicieron viejos. Y sí, pelean a veces, pero siempre lo resolverán porque ellos se eligieron y se volverán a elegir.


End file.
